


FINGIR

by Son_AviAgreste



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27223744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Son_AviAgreste/pseuds/Son_AviAgreste
Summary: Para Naruko nunca fue fácil. Desde que ella tiene memoria ha tenido que fingir ser un hombre, por su bien y por él de la aldea.Sin embargo, su vida se ve arruinada por su antiguo maestro, Mizuki, quien le ha hecho algo terrible.Naruko deberá aprender a superar él pasado para salvar a su verdadero amor.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruko, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 5





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> •SasuNaru (Sasuke x Naruto Fem/ Naruko)  
> •Creditos por los personajes a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo sin fines de lucro para la realización de esta historia.

Naruko Namikaze Uzumaki, ese es mi verdadero nombre, aunque nadie lo sepa.  
Para todos (o al menos la mayoría) soy Naruto Uzumaki, él niño demonio de Konoha.

Sarutobi jiji me ha dicho que así es como debe de ser por un tiempo, que no puedo ser quien soy, una chica y que, por mi seguridad debo fingir ser un chico.

Y ¿por qué por mi seguridad?

Mi padre él cuarto Hokague solía tener muchos enemigos y no seria bueno que ellos supieran de mi y, por otra parte se encuentra mi madre; los Uzumaki son un clan casi extinto y al ser muy poderoso es seguro que él consejo de Konoha se aprovecharía de mi y me utilizaría como una maquina de crías. Pero él que ellos crean que soy hombre les arruina sus planes.

Así es como tengo que vivir y de verdad espero que en un futuro no muy alejado pueda dejar de fingir.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los sucesos en el bosque después de la graduación Gennin suceden de una manera muy diferente.

Narra Naruko.

Hoy era él día de los exámenes genin. Estoy muy emocionada, al fin seré una ninja.

Ya estaba lista para irme a la academia, tome un vaso de leche y corrí hasta la salida. Me detuve en seco ante la puerta y retrocedí hasta él espejo de cuerpo completo que tengo colgado en la pared.  
Me di cuenta de que casi salia con mi verdadera apariencia, rápidamente me coloque mi henge y con una sonrisa marca Naruko salí rumbo a la academia.

Caminaba muy feliz por las calles de la aldea, muchos de los aldeanos me miraban con desprecio u odio, pero que va, no me van a arruinar este día.   
Hace ya un tiempo que ya no me persiguen las turbas de aldeanos (a excepción de la fecha de mi cumpleaños), eso no cambia él que me sigan despreciando ¡pero yo les demostraré de lo que soy capaz!

Una vez en la academia entré a mi aula de clases y tome asiento en los primeros lugares junto a uno de los tantos compañero a a los que no le hablaba. Una vez me senté la mayoría de las chicas se arremolinaron en la puerta gritando. Y digo la mayoría ya que Hinata y yo permanecimos en nuestro lugar.

La razón de ello era Sasuke Uchiha y todas esas otras niñas eran sus fangirls locas.

El Teme (como yo lo llamaba) camino con tranquilidad hacia el centro del salón y por un momento se quedó observando los lugares disponibles. Una vez paseo la mirada por todo el lugar se acerco a los primeros lugares y se sentó junto a mi. Solo lo mire de reojo y lo ignoré. Las fangirls soltaron un chillido al ver que Sasuke no se sentaría con ninguna de ellas.

Decidí ignorarlo y esperar a Iruka Sensei.  
Una vez él entró él bullicio del aula se calmo y los que faltaban de acomodarse tomaron asiento.

-Muy bien chicos, creo que todos ha saben que hoy será su examen final así que no quiero que causen ningún problema -sentenció Iruka Sensei.

Continuó Mizuki Sensei.

-Iruka y yo los pasaremos al salón de al lado y ahí los evaluaremos dependiendo de su desempeño en los jutsus esenciales: el Jutsu de Sustitución... 

Fácil pensé.

-El Jutsu de Transformación

¿En serio? Es pan comido, esta vez una sonrisa se formo en mis labios. Pasar él examen Genin seria muy fácil.

-Y por último el Jutsu de Clonación.

Y entonces mi confianza decayó y mi sonrisa se borró al instante, era pésima realizando ese jutsu.  
Entonces Iruka y Mizuki Sensei comenzaron a nombrar a mis compañeros y yo solo crucé mis brazos sobre la mesa y recargue mi cabeza en ellas.

¿Qué haría si no lograba crear al menos un clon? Se muy bien el por que no puedo hacerlos, entonces ¿por qué específicamente ese jutsu?  
Recuerdo que durante mucho tiempo practiqué crear clones y que por más que lo intentaba no lograba hacerlos así que me puse muy furiosa, fue entonces que él Hokage me dijo que jamas podría, a menos que tuviera un control minucioso de mi chakra pues por mi sangre Uzumaki mis reservas de energía son demasiadas como para realizar un jutsu en el que tan solo se necesita una insípida cantidad de chakra.

Levanté nuevamente él rostro y pude ver como Shino salía de la habitación con su banda ninja en la frente.  
Observé inexpresiva la puerta, no se cuanto tiempo fue que vi a Choji, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba y Shikamaru salir de aquel lugar con su banda regulatoria.

-Uchiha Sasuke -llamó Iruka Sensei al emo que estaba a lo lado, él se levanto de su asiento y entró al aula siendo alabado por sus fans. Cuando Sasuke apareció nuevamente frente nosotros la diferencia radicaba en que ahora una cinta azul se ataba a su frente.

-Presumido -susurré para mi misma, sin embargo pareció escucharme.

-hmp, es solo que tienes envidia de mi, Dobe.

Estuve a punto de contestarle cuando escuche mi nombre ser dicho por uno de mis maestros.  
Me levanté con determinación y me dije a mi misma que lo lograría, que aprobaría y que volvería a Ichiraku presumiendo por fin ser una Genin.  
Entre y me detuve frente a la mesa central.

-Bien Naruto, comienza con él jutsu de sustitución -me ordenó Iruka Sensei.

Realicé la posición de manos correspondiente y en un segundo ya me encontraba intercambiado de lugares con Mizuki Sensei.  
Regresé a mi puesto mientras ambos Senseis anotaban algo en una hoja.

-Continua con la transformación.

Volví a colocar mis manos en posición y al igual que la vez anterior logré realizar él jutsu correctamente, con la única diferencia de que reemplace mi transformación de Naruto por una de Iruka.  
Volvieron a anotar en la hoja y con cautela me volví a transformar en mi yo masculino.

-Ahora para terminar tienes que crear al menos un clon.

Esta vez suspire con pesar y con mis manos temblorosas realice la posición de manos. Un estallido y humo apareció tras de mi para revelar a un clon vergonzosamente mal hecho. Fue entonces que lo que mas temía sucedió.

-Temo decirte esto Naruto pero estas reprobado.

Y así con el dolor de sentir como mis sueños se venían abajo huí por la ventana hacia el columpio del patio.

Media hora después los padres de mis compañeros se encontraban felicitando a sus hijos mientras yo solo observaba.  
Fue entonces que noté como uno de ellos, mas específicamente Sasuke los observaba de lejos al igual que yo y después se daba la media vuelta y se marchaba hacia él techo de la academia.

Decidí seguirlo, su actitud se veía sospechosa.  
Llegue al techo y Sasuke se encontraba al borde de este, sentado, me acerque a paso lento y me coloque junto a él. Duramos en silencio al menos un par de minutos.

-¿Que es lo que quieres? -Me pregunto Sasuke ya un poco molesto de mi presencia.

-¿De ti? ¡Nada Teme! Solo quería un poco de compañía, y un poco de silencio.

Sasuke volteo a verme, nuestras miradas se encontraron por breves momentos ya que al hacerlo él rápidamente giró su rostro hacia otro lado. Sin embargo pude notar en su mirada la soledad y tristeza que se arremolinaba en su interior, misma que yo también sentía.  
Y recordé lo sucedido a su familia y que Sasuke se encontraba solo.

Sonreí. Una sonrisa tan genuina que estoy segura dejaría a las otras como insignificantes. Miré él cielo y no pude evitar notar como él me veía de reojo.  
Y me di cuenta que esa era la primera vez desde que nos conocimos que Sasuke y yo nos envolvíamos en un ambiente de paz juntos.

Sin embargo, aquel momento terminó cuando Mizuki Sensei apareció detrás de nosotros.

-Naruto ¿puedo hablar contigo, a solas?

[]

Entonces cruzo mis dedos así, aplicó mi chakra y...

Pensaba mientras ensayaba él jutsu que había sacado de la torre del Hokage. Al parecer era una técnica de clonación mucho mas difícil que la que nos enseñan en la academia y de la cual se necesitaba disponer de mucho chakra. ¡Era perfecta para mi!

-¡Lo logre!- grite observando a los diez clones de mi alrededor. Los hice desaparecer y me dispuse a guardar él enorme rollo. -¿eh? ¿Que es esto? ¿Hiraishin? ¡¿Es él jutsu que creo que es?!

[]

Narrador omnisciente.

Iruka se encontraba llegando al lugar donde se encontraba Naruto.

Aterrizo frente al rubio que se encontraba descansando recargado en él royo y con algunos rasguños, solo con su camiseta negra y su sudadera naranja amarrada a su cintura.

-¡Naruto! 

-¡Iruka Sensei! Que bueno que ya está aquí. Quise llegar antes para tener tiempo de estudiar un par de jutsus. Sensei ¿entonces aprobé y eso significa que ya soy un Genin?

-¿Que? ¿A que te refieres con aprobar?

-Mizuki Sensei me dijo que para aprobar él examen y convertirme en Genin tenia que traerle este pergamino -explicó la rubia con su enorme sonrisa y sus ojos azules posados sobre si maestro.

-Naruto tu. -No pudo terminar de hablar. Una patada inesperada lo mandó a volar varios metros lejos de donde se encontraba la ojo azul y él desconocido que lo atacó dejándolo inconsciente.

Naruko pudo identificar al tercero como su maestro: Mizuki.

-¡Mizuki Sensei! ¡¿Que esta haciendo?! -gritó la rubia sin comprender la actitud del peliblanco.

-oh Naruto. De verdad que eres demasiado ingenuo. Solo unas cuantas palabras y te tuve comiendo de mi mano -mostró una sonrisa tenebrosa y río malévolamente.

Naruko, salio de su aturdimiento y, una vez que comprendió él plan de Mizuki atinó a correr adentrándose mas en él bosque.  
Él peliblanco la siguió, casi pisándole los talones pues necesitaba quitarle ese pergamino a como diera costa, además de que estaba seguro que él muchacho lo apoyaría una vez le contara la verdad sobre él y la aldea y así su plan daría frutos.

Narra Naruto.

Corría y corría pero él seguía muy cerca por detrás.  
Cree un clon de los que apenas había aprendido a hacer para confundirlo, doble una esquina hacia la derecha y me detuve en una rama gruesa de un árbol a descansar.  
Apenas di la vuelta para continuar sentí un fuerte ardor en mi mejilla y note que mis manos se ataban con fuerza al tronco del árbol, dejándome a espaldas de este y de frente a Mizuki. Se trataban de hilos de Chakra.  
Él volvió a reír y a poner una estúpida expresión en su rostro. 

-No lograras engañarme niñata.

Gruñí jalando mis muñecas para tratar de liberarme pero solo logre que un pequeño hilo de sangre escurriera por mi brazo derecho.

-Te contare un secreto. ¿Sabes por que todo él mundo te odia? ¿Acaso conoces la razón de su desprecio ha la ti?

-El zorro de nueve colas. ¿Crees que con eso me convencerás de que valla contigo? ¡Conozco toda la historia, aun mejor que tu!

Sonreí con satisfacción al ver como su expresión cambiaba. A pesar de que me encontraba muy débil por usar demasiado mi Chakra durante él entrenamiento y que mi transformación se encontrara tan frágil al punto de casi deshacerse, me alegraba dejarle en claro que pese a lo que hiciera no me convencería.

-Veo que no eres tan fácil de persuadir ahora, ¿verdad Naruto? O debería de decir Naruko.

Esta vez mi sonrisa fue la que se borro. ¡¿Por que es que lo sabia?! Se suponía que ese secreto solo era conocido por él Hokage, Iruka Sensei, Mi doctora personal y yo. Entonces ¿como?

Se acerco y me tomó del mentón. Me retorcí ante su tacto.

-Te estuve observando durante mucho tiempo, es por eso es que te propongo esto. Acepta venir conmigo y convertirte en mi esposa o muere.

¡¿Pero que carajo?!

-¿Por que crees que aceptaría algo como eso? -Ya no podía mas, mi transformación se desvaneció pero mis ganas de luchas no. Mas sangre resbalo por mi brazo. La ira me inundo, acumule la saliva de mi boca en mis labios y le escupí en la cara -preferiría morir antes de volverme la esposa de alguien tan bastardo y traicionero como tu.

Su sonrisa malévola no se borraba de su rostro y eso logro asustarme.

-Así quieres que sea -susurró cerca de mi oído y después lo lamió.

Estaba asustada. Sus manos tomaron mi cintura y su lengua bajo por mi cuello. Me removí inquieta. Quería que me soltara.

Al parecer notó mi incomodidad por lo que se alejó y sin esperármelo nuevamente mi mejilla fue atacada.  
No sabia que hacer, quise liberarme y ante la frustración no pude evitar llorar.

-¡Ahhg! -chillé. Me había mordido él hombro. Ahora la sangre resbalaba de mi muñeca por mi brazo y de mi hombro hacia mi espalda y pecho. -¡No quiero!

Recuerdo vagamente la imagen de mi abuelo enseñarme, a los 7 años, que nadie podía tocarme de esa manera, que era malo, que sin importar las circunstancias debía de evitarlo.   
Solté mas lágrimas, quería irme a casa, aunque a ese pequeño departamento no lo sintiera como mi hogar, preferiría estar en él haciéndome bolita en mi cama en vez de aquí.  
Intente patearle pero no funcionó. ¿Mis padres se sentirían decepcionados de mi a ver que no puedo hacerlo? ¿Las personas sentirían mas asco de mi si se enterasen?  
Se sentía feo y dolía. Era como si me quemaran por dentro y aquella sensación era palpitante.  
Mis pantalones y ropa interior estaban hasta mis tobillos, mi sudadera naranja se había perdido hace tiempo en la persecución y mi camisa se mantenía levantada con una de sus manos tocando mi pecho.  
Podía sentir mi brazo derecho empapado de carmesí y frío debido a la brisa de la noche. Mis ojos estaban cerrados, no quería ver nada, con sentirlo tenia mas que suficiente.

Nuevamente paso su lengua por mi cuello solo que esta vez del lado contrario y después sus labios se posaron sobre los mios. Nauseas. Asco. Tristeza. Ya no podría disfrutar él darle mi primer beso a mi futuro esposo.  
Mi interior ardía y de un momento a otro se había sentido caliente, entonces se detuvo.

Mis muñecas fueron soltadas y caí al tronco mientras escuchaba mi nombre ser gritado.

-¡No! Lo siento Naruko. Llegue muy tarde. -La persona soltó un sollozo y me abrazo. Ayudo a subir mi pantalón y a acomodarme la blusa. Yo aun seguía con los ojos cerrados, no quería abrirlos.

Salí del shock. No tenia idea de que me encontraba haciendo ahí o del por que me sentía (y veía) tan demacrada. Iruka Sensei se encontraba mal herido. Sin pensarlo cree mil clones de sombra.

-Si le pones una mano encima a mi Sensei. ¡Te mato! -ataqué a mizuki. Mis clones lo atacaron. No sabia por que pero verlo me causaba una rabia incontenible.

Diez minutos pasaron, después de la tanda de golpes tres AMBU aparecieron. Uno de ellos se encargó de Iruka Sensei, otro de Mizuki y él tercero de mi. Me subió a su espalda cuidadosamente, y de alguna manera se sentía tan familiar.  
Entonces todo se volvió oscuro.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruko sale del hospital.  
> El equipo 7 conoce a su sensor por primera vez.

Narra Naruko.

Muchas imágenes pasaban por mi cabeza acompañadas de una risa muy gruesa y macabra. No quería seguir viendo lo que había sucedido.

\---¡Basta! ---grité. Pero ese grito solo hizo que la risa se volviera más fuerte. ---¡No!

Abrí los ojos. Mis pupilas se encontraron con una lámpara encendida. Después de algunos segundos, en los que me acostumbraba a la luz, me senté en la mullida cama y miré a todos lados. Me fijé en que no tenía mi ropa y que en su lugar traía puesta una bata, entonces caí en cuenta de que estaba en un hospital. ¿Qué hacía yo en un hospital?

De repente las imágenes de lo que había pasado se agolparon en mi cabeza. ¡No podía ser cierto! ¿Por que yo?  
Me recosté en la cama en posición fetal, las lágrimas no paraban de salir de mi rostro. ¿La vida tenía que ser tan cruel conmigo? Al parecer si.

Intente detener él llanto cuando vi entrar a dos personas que conocía bien: un ambu y una enfermera, sin embargo mis sollozos e hipidos no cesaban. 

-Naru -escuche la voz de la enfermera.

-Vayanse. 

No los quería ahí, quería estar sola.

-Naru -habló nuevamente. Se acercó a mi y me abrazó con fuerza, tal como lo había hecha en varias ocasiones atrás. -Lo siento.

Otro sollozo.

Estuve varios minutos siendo abrazada por ella, el AMBU nos observaba atentamente desde un rincón de la habitación, parecía esperar él momento justo para acercarse.

Mis lágrimas al fin cesaron y mi respiración se relajó. Fue entonces que él AMBU se acercó a nosotras mientras se quitaba la máscara. Se sentó al otro lado de la cama.

-Naruko, sé que es difícil para ti todo esto pero necesitamos que te tranquilíces por él momento.

-Si. Por ahora solo vengo a revisar que no tengas algún daño grave. Te haré un chequeo de rutina y tomaré algunas muestras.

Solo asentí. No tenía tantas ganas de hablar, sin embargo una duda me azotaba.

-Señorita Mebuki ¿Donde esta Iruka Sensei?

-Él esta en la habitación de al lado. Vino a que le curaran algunos golpes y raspones. -Dijo ella.

-Además de que aprovechó para dormir un poco en lo que esperaba a que despertaras. -Esta vez habló él.

-Oh. -Fue lo único que contesté.

Bajé mi mirada a las sabanas de la cama como si estas fueran de lo mas interesantes, esperando a que la señorita Mebuki terminara de tomar sus muestras.  
Después de eso ambos se dirigieron a la puerta.

-Ya estas dada de alta Naru. Pero debes descansar y no hacer tantos esfuerzos. -Salieron de la habitación.

No esperé mucho tiempo. Me levanté de la cama y caminé al buró que estaba al otro lado del colchón, donde se encontraba mi ropa. 

Seguía sintiéndome pésima, pero por ahora lo que mas importaba era ver como se encontraba Iruka sensei.

Entré al lado y ahí estaba, recién despertándose.

-¡Iruka sensei! -corrí a tirármele encima y abrazarlo.

-¡Naruko! -Me regresó él abrazo con fuerza, entonces comenzó a llorar. -¡Lo siento! Lo siento mucho, yo... yo no... no pude llegar a tiempo.

Sonreí tristemente, no era su culpa.

-Sensei, no es su culpa. De todos modos él ya no puede hacer nada.

-¡No! Lo siento. Pero tienes razón. Debemos estar contentos de que Mizuki ya no puede hacer mas daño. -Iruka sonrió y me miró con diversión. -Naruko, te tengo una sorpresa ¿podrías cerrar los ojos?

Acepté. Cerré los ojos tal y como me lo pidió. Tenia miedo de no ver que era lo que estaba haciendo, aun así yo confió en Iruka sensei.  
Sentí algo frío posarse en mi frente.

-Ya puedes abrirlos.

No sentí nada distinto. Acerque mis manos a donde anteriormente había notado lo frío y fue entonces cuando me emocioné.

-¿Aprobé? -Las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos nuevamente. -¡¿Aprobé?! -Iruka sensei asintió. -¡Aprobé! -Al fin era una shinobi.

-Te espero él día de la graduación.

Sonrió.

[...]

Ya habían pasado dos días desde aquello.  
Las cosas no habían mejorado mucho. Durante las noches he estado teniendo pesadillas relacionadas con... eso. Aun así, me he mantenido fuerte pues, esta día en especial estaba feliz, hoy es la graduación, me asignaran un equipo, un nuevo maestro y estaré un paso mas cerca de mi sueño: volverme la primera mujer y jinchuriki Hokage.

Entré a la clase. Me senté en uno de los pocos asientos vacíos, ni siquiera me detuve a pensar que estaba al lado de Sasuke hasta que Ino y Sakura se colocaron lado mio a intentar quitarme del lugar.

Me levantë del suelo furiosa después de haber sido empujada y arrojada por ellas. ¡Ambas eran demasiado molestas! -Aun así quería en algún momento llegar a volverme su amiga -¿que tenia Sasuke de especial para que todas se fijaran en él? Había muchos chicos mejores que este tipo, como Shino o Shikamaru.

Subí a la mesa y me incliné frente a él. ¡¿Que se creía?!   
Fue entonces cuando sentí un golpe y un empujón en la espalda, no pude mantener él equilibrio y caí sobre quien estaba frente mio.

¡No podía ser cierto! Estaba... yo... yo estaba... ¡yo estaba besando a Sasuke!   
Una vaga imagen de alguien besándome atravesó mi mente, fue ahí cuando me separe de inmediato. Las chicas me miraban con odio pero no me importó. Quería llorar aunque no lo hice, no quería recordar. Me senté nuevamente sin fijarme -otra vez- en donde.  
Pese a que me recordó al beso que me había dado Mizuki, el cual me había dado asco y repulsión, este beso que me di con Sasuke fue mas agradable. Y entonces no pude evitar pensar: me hubiera gustado que hubiera sido él primero, así que lo decidí, sin importar que, este seria mi verdadero primer beso.

Iruka sensei entró en ese momento, dio un discurso y pasó a nombrar los equipos. No presté mucha atención hasta que escuche mi nombre.

-Equipo siete: Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura y Uchiha Sasuke, Jounin sensei: Hatake Kakashi.

Solo pude estar feliz y decepcionada de mi equipo.

[...]

Narrador omnisciente.

Naruko había tenido una pequeña batalla con Sasuke.   
Mientras se encontraban en él almuerzo la rubia había tenido una gran idea. Había estado pensando y ¡de verdad quería volverse amiga de Sakura! Mucho más ahora que eran compañeras de equipo. Aun así eso era complicado pues la pelirrosa se mostraba renuente a mostrar interés en su persona. Por ello tenia que averiguar primero que era lo que pensaba sobre ella -mejor dicho él- y que mejor manera de hacerlo que acercarse con la forma de Sasuke. 

O bueno, quizá no había sido lo mejor, pues mientras escuchaba a Sakura hablar de lo irritante que le resultaba Naruto, había sentido un horrible dolor en su estomago. Quizá había sido un retortijón por la leche de esta mañana o quizá eran cólicos -unos muy fuertes -pero pese a lo que fuera provocó que saliera huyendo hacia él baño.

Fue entonces cuando Sasuke, ya liberado de las ataduras con cuerdas que le había hecho Naruto, entró en escena.  
Escuchó lo que Sakura opinaba sobre Naruto y su falta de padres y no pudo evitar molestarse ¿que sabia ella sobre no tener padres?

-Eres una molestia. -Le dijo antes de irse.

Y Sakura no pudo evitar sentir que en verdad había dicho algo malo.

[...]

Narra: Naruko 

-Bueno -habló Kakashi. -Presentense.

-¿Que debemos de decir sensei? -Quise palmearme la frente con su pregunta.

-Amm no lo se, digan sus gustos, disgustos, pasatiempos y sueños. Por ejemplo: yo soy Kakashi Hatake, mis gustos son... no les puedo decir eso, mis disgustos: no les interesan, mis pasatiempos: tengo muchos pasatiempos y mis sueños para el futuro: nunca había pensado en eso. -Ja, eso es típico de Kakashi. -Ahora... tu, la pelo de chicle, comienza.

-Esta bien <> mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, el chico que me gusta es... -Sakura soltó un chillido mientras veía a Sasuke. -Mi pasatiempo es ver... -suelta otro chillido mientras sigue viendo a Sasuke. -mi sueño es casarme con... -otro chillido. -Y lo que me disgusta es... ¡Ino puerca y Naruto! -¡¿Y yo por qué?!

<> era obvio lo que había pensado Kakashi.

-Ahora tu, él rubio.

-Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, lo que me gusta es comer ramen, entrenar, e ir a Ichiraku con Iruka sensei a comer ramen, lo que me disgusta son los tres minutos que tengo que esperar para que esté él ramen, mis pasatiempos son: entrenar y comer ramen, ¡y mi sueño para él futuro es lograr ser yo mismo y convertirme en él primer Hokage con de mi tipo. Así todos tendrán que verme hacia arriba ttebayo!

-Y por ultimo, el emo.

Solte una risa por lo bajo al escuchar el apodo, Sasuke le lanzó una fea mirada a Kakashi sensei y a mi, después prosiguió a hablar.

-Soy Sasuke Uchiha, hay pocas cosas que me gustan <> y muchas otras que me disgustan, mis pasatiempos no son de su incumbencia y mi sueño no es un sueño sino una meta: restaurar a mi clan y matar a alguien en especifico.

-Genial -kakashi nos mostró una de sus sonrisas de ojo, solo que esta era perversa. -mi opinión de este equipo... los odio.

No me sorprendí aunque si me molestó un poco lo que dijo. Sakura soltó un gritito de indignación y Sasuke un pugido de indiferencia.

-Ahora, los espero mañana a primera hora en él campo de entrenamiento 3. No desayunen o vomitaran. -Kakashi dio un salto y se fue dejándonos solos.

¡Ja! Como si fuera a hacerle caso.

-Oigan, les recomiendo no hacerle caso a lo del desayuno y que lleven mínimo una hora tarde -comenté hacia mis compañeros de equipo.

-¿Tu como sabes eso? -Me pregunto Sakura un poco molesta. Supongo que piensa que quiero hacerla ver mal frente al sensei.

-Conozco a Kakashi sensei desde hace un tiempo, y te aseguro, es la clase de persona que llega tarde y te sorprende con trucos y excusas baratas.

-No se de donde lo conozcas pero aun así no estoy seguro de que lo que digas sea verídico.

-Ese ya no es mi problema Teme.

Los tres comenzamos a caminar juntos en silencio. Supongo que era agradable hasta cierto punto.  
En una esquina nos separamos tomando caminos distintos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naru-chan prefiere los besos de Sasuki a los de Mizuki 7u7 xd
> 
> Esto fue un capítulo aburrido con bastante calma. Pero no se preocupen que se vienen cosas mejores (^_-)
> 
> Además, quería aclarar: en el capitulo anterior se pudieron dar cuenta que Mebuki (la madre de Sakura) era enfermera. Pues bien, decidí hacerlo de esta manera y colocarla en ese rol, la razón, después se darán cuenta >.<


	4. Capítulo 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruko e Ino tienen un pequeño encuentro.  
> Además, solo un resumen rápido de los sucesos siguientes antes de que esta historia verdaderamente comience.

**_Narra_ ** _**Naruko** _

A la mañana siguiente desperté, tome un baño con agua caliente y desayuné un par de Hotcakes recalentados que estaban en mi nevera.  
Me fijé en él reloj de la pared y viendo que ya eran las 9 de la mañana salí rumbo al campo de entrenamiento 3.

En él trayecto noté que los aldeanos me veían como en veces anteriores.  
Sin darme cuenta choqué con alguien y, si no fuera por mis increíbles habilidades ninja, hubiera caído al suelo.

—Lo siento mucho Naruto, no me fijé hacia donde caminaba —se disculpó la chica que tenía algunos ramos de flores en mano.

—No te preocupes Ino, yo tampoco me fijé por donde venia ttebayo.

Me sentía diferente. Normalmente la presencia de Ino me incomodaría bastante, pues digamos que ella no es precisamente alguien con quien me he llevado muy bien. Sin embargo hoy me sentía muy feliz. Me sentía como si yo sola tuviera la fuerza suficiente para dominar él mundo.

—Uy, ¿y esa sonrisa? ¿Tienes alguna cita o algo así que te trae tan radiante?

Mi sonrisa se volvió mas intensa. No era precisamente eso, mejor dicho, la razón es que al fin sería una gennin; cada día estaba mas cerca de mi sueño.

—No es exactamente una cita. Voy camino a reunirme con mi equipo para hacer la prueba gennin.

—Oh, lo olvidaba. Yo por él momento tengo que trabajar. Mi prueba no será hasta mas tarde. Solo espero que Shikamaru y Choji lleguen a tiempo. —Era lindo, poder hablar con Ino como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida, como si fuéramos amigas de toda la vida. Siempre quise que así fuera. Ella miró la hora en él reloj que había en su muñeca y se alteró un poco. —¡9:47! ¡Mamá va a matarme por llegar tarde! Nos vemos luego Naruto.

Ino corrió en dirección a la florería de su familia. Fue entonces cuando recordé.

—¡9:47! ¡Yo también voy muy tarde! —Y eche a correr.

Una vez llegue junto a Sakura y Sasuke pude darme cuenta que ellos ya llevaban bastante tiempo ahí. Al parecer ninguno me había hecho caso.  
Sakura estaba muy melosa con Sasuke, y Sasuke tenia cara de fastidio.

—¡¿Qué horas de llegar crees que son estas Naruto?!

—Lo-lo siento Sakura. Aunque debes admitir que te lo advertí, a ambos.

Los dos me miraron con expresión enojada.  
¡Oigan! No era mi culpa que ninguno me hiciera caso.

Unos momentos después Kakashi sensei llegó en una nube de humo y hojas.  
Típico de él.

—Bueno. Ahora si, comencemos con él entrenamiento de supervivencia—. Sacó un reloj de alarma y ajusto una hora. —Son las diez en punto. Tienen hasta las 12 para quitarme estos cascabeles. De una vez les especifíco, vengan conmigo con la intención de matar.

Y entonces la prueba comenzó.

[...]

Debí saberlo. Esto no sería tan sencillo como imaginé. 

Me encontraba colgada boca abajo por culpa de la tonta trampa que Kakashi sensei me puso. No lograba cortar la cuerda.  
Hice un intento más y por fin lo hice. Cai de pie y cuando di el primer paso otra cuerda se ató a mi pie izquierdo y volví a terminar cabeza abajo. El tirón de la cuerda hizo que me golpeara la cabeza con el suelo y el impulso me envió a estrellarme un par de veces contra el árbol y a dar unas cuantas vueltas sobre mi eje muy rápidas.  
Oh, creo que voy a vomitar mi desayuno...

[...]

Y ahora... estoy atada al tronco.   
¿Por qué? Cuando logre librarme por fin del árbol, mi estómago se vació totalmente. ¡Y oye! Los desayunos son sagrados para mi y tenía que reponerlo, así que me escabullí e intente comerme los almuerzos que Kakashi había llevado.  
¡Él es muy injusto! Así que lo único que se le ocurrió para "castigarme" fue amargarme al tronco.  
¡Odio los árboles, dattebayo!

[...]

Al final todo terminó bien... supongo...

Los tres logramos pasar la prueba de supervivencia, así que terminamos comiendo Ramen en Ichiraku.

Kakashi sensei se marchó primero, y Sasuke se había escabullido cuando Sakura se distrajo para comer de su plato. Terminamos ella y yo solos en un segundo.

—No lo puedo creer ¿por qué Sasuke kun se iría de ese modo sin avisarme?— Chilló. Era un poco exasperante, quería que Sakura fuera mi amiga, pero aveces su actitud era muy molesta. —Tengo que ir a buscarlo.

—Sakura—. La detuve al ver que se levantaba de la mesa dispuesta a marcharse. —¿y si... pasamos el rato juntos? Solo nosotros dos...

A Sakura pareció no agradarle la idea, pues mientras hablaba su rostro se iba distorsionando en una mueca de disgusto.

—¿Por qué?

—Ya sabes... para conocernos mejor ttebayo.

—¿Acaso eres Sasuke kun?

Me confundí un poco por la pregunta pero aún así decidí responder.

—No, pero...

—Si no eres Sasuke kun entonces NO me interesa salir contigo—. Se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

—Yo solo... quería que fuéramos amigos.

Me rendí por el momento. Sakura era alguien difícil y lamentablemente estaba obsesionada con Sasuke. Aún así, no pude evitar entristecer me con sus palabras. Supongo que realmente no soy alguien lo suficientemente interesante como para que alguien se interese en ser mi amigo.

**_Narrador_ ** **_omnisciente_ **

Naruko salió de Ichiraku's Ramen y caminó en dirección contraria a la pelirrosa, sin darse cuenta que esta, en dado momento se había detenido y mirado hacia atrás, para después seguir con su camino.

Entonces el rubio se encaminó en busca de Konohamaru para pasar el resto del día.

[...]

Los días próximos transcurrieron con normalidad. El equipo 7 había comenzado a cumplir con sus misiones rango D. No fue hasta que Naruto se había hartado de la simplicidad de las mismas, que el Hokage decidió darles una de mayor importancia.

Ciertamente, Tazuna no era una persona que le resultara agradable a Naruko (ni al resto) sin embargo, tal y como le había dicho Kakashi, por más pedante y mal educado que fuese el cliente su deber era protegerlo, así que los tres gennin —y el jounin— tuvieron que aguantarse.

[...]

  
— _No hay batallas ninja en las misiones de rango C,_ _así_ _que_ _no_ _hay nada_ _de que preocuparse._

Arremedó Naruko las palabras de Kakashi mientras Sakura bendaba la herida en su mano, producto del ataque por parte de dos chunnin que buscaban matarlos.

[...]

Kakashi no podía hacer nada dentro de la burbuja de agua.  
Zabuza arremetió contra Naruto y Sasuke, arrojando lejos al primero.   
Sasuke calló con torpeza al suelo para prontamente ser arrojado con una patada directa en el estómago, seguido de un golpe en las costillas que lo hundió en el suelo.

Naruko se sentía aturdida por el golpe. Logró reaccionar gracias al grito de Sakura dirigido hacia su otro compañero. El rubio miró en aquella dirección solo para encontrarse con Zabuza presionando el pecho de Sasuke con su pie, a punto de romper sus costillas. 

—¡Jutsu clones de sombra!

Sintió la rabia carcomiendola y cargó directo al ninja de la niebla.

[...]

Después de toda la contienda que habían pasado en au batalla con Zabuza, por fin habían llegado al País de las Olas.  
Una vez entrados en la casa del constructor de puentes, su prioridad fue garantizar que Kakashi descansara; y ya estando seguros, los tres gennin pudieron relajarse.

Tsunami, a comparación de Tazuna, era una mujer muy agradable. Amablemente les había ofrecido una pequeña merienda (para que no desfallecieran antes de la comida) y les había ofrecido un baño. Obviamente los tres aceptaron gustosos, y una vez limpios y Kakashi sensei despierto, prosiguieron a comer correctamente y a tratar el tema de la misión.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando descubrieron que era altamente probable que Zabuza siguiera con vida, y a demás, con un cómplice.

[...]

  
Poco después Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura tenían una tarea.

Como parte de su entrenamiento los tres debían aprender a escalar árboles, solo con su chakra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, hola, personitas lindas~
> 
> ¿Me tardé mucho en actualizar? Jsjsjs
> 
> Lo que pasa es que me sucedió algo con este capitulo y tuve que golpearle por mi estupidez.
> 
> Como pueden ver, en este capitulo no sucede nada realmente relevante, sino que tan solo es como un "resumen" de varios capítulos originales del anime, y la verdad es que así tenía planeado desde un inicio escribirlo ya que lo "interesante" —por decirlo así— comienza en el próximo.
> 
> Ahora bien, ¿por qué quería estrellar la cabeza contra la pared?
> 
> Sucede que según yo, este capítulo ya lo tenía publicado desde el año pasado, y grande fue mi sorpresa al enterarme que ¡no lo había hecho! Osea, crei durante meses que esto ya lo habían leído cuando no era así.
> 
> Nimodo. Ahora ya está y ustedes pueden leerlo esta vez de verdad.
> 
> En el próximo capítulo se supone que comenzarán los acercamientos SasuNaru, así que prometo no tardarme tanto UnU

**Author's Note:**

> Lo se, lo se, ya existen muchas historias de este tipo, pero es que no pude evitarlo, ¡siempre quise hacer una historia de estas!
> 
> Prometo no decepcionarlos. La verdad es que tengo una muy buena trama (o eso creo :v).
> 
> Sin mas que decir, los amo <3


End file.
